Toddler Tales
by Ramica
Summary: A series of short stories surrounding Rama's early days as an infant or toddler. Part of the Rama series.Eight: Rama is into a load of mischief and trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Toddler Tales

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Rating: K+

Summary: A series of short Rama toddler stories part of the Rama series.

Teething Pains

The infant sniffled, her mouth scrunched up into a surly pout as her father, a ninja turtle known as Mike, or Michaelangelo, plopped the turtle child unceremoniously onto an examination bed in the infirmary, in front of Donatello.

" She had me up all night with her fussing and crying. I begged off patrol she was in such a snit" Mike explained, he arched an eye ridge and a small grin creased his large face " course patrol would have been easier Donny. I can't figure out what her problem is" his short-lived smile faded as he scowled with concern " Is Rama getting sick Don?"

Don smiled gently, he knew Mike who had one time been so foolish and lazy had changed drastically since his daughter's birth, Rama was nearing seven months of age, her mom had left just a few weeks back.

At first Rama had been fussy then too, but it seemed she had settled down only for her to decide to go back to her crying and wailing tactics that had bothered Mike back then, now he was far more use to these bouts, but it didn't stop him from being concerned about them.

Rama was a tiny handful, she looked much like all of them, but she had dark hair covering her head and five fingers and five toes, her only clothing was a diaper, she raised her arms out and up " Dada, dada" she whimpered, as she started to crawl towards Mike.

Don reached out picking the infant up causing his niece to squirm violently and increase her vocal protests, large tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to call to her dad.

Dada was a new word for her, Mike had been ecstatic the first time she had said it but by now the novelty had more than worn off.

" If she is coming down with something Mike it isn't effecting her health any at the moment" Don claimed as he bounced the child in his arms.

Rama stopped her fussing and looked up at her uncle she gave a small coo, before snaring the tail end of his bandanna in a chubby hand, she began tugging and jerking on the mask, while chomping on another part of the bandanna that dangled down.

" OW! Let go" Don yelped suddenly as the mask pulled tighter.

Don quickly realized that it wasn't so easy to take a precious item from a determined toddler, she had a firm hard grip on her prize and wasn't about to relinquish it without a battle. On top of that she was gumming the thing into a sodden mass of fibres.

Mike chuckled as he saw the humour in the whole scenario, as the infant held Don at her mercy. He slapped his thigh and howled with his gales of mirth. " You know what that…"

Before Mike could finish Don glared at his brother " A little help here would be nice" he announced tightly through gritted teeth.

" Oh yeah right" Mike agreed.

Mike helped free the bandanna tail from Rama's grasp. Don looked at the bandanna end and made a face as he loosened the mask and pulled it off with one hand, grimacing with disgust at the amount of saliva and drool now saturating the cloth.

Don looked at the infant who looked as if she was gearing up to really voice her protest at losing her favourite item. Don furrowed his brow and popped a middle finger into her mouth resulting in a wide-eyed expression from his niece.

She began to suck on the finger with much enthusiasm on her part.

Don removed his finger; " Uh-huh" he nodded " Just as I suspected Rama is cutting her first teeth, two of them actually one on the top right and one on the bottom left."

" Teething?" Mike repeated he then beamed, " Aw Rama is getting her first teeth that means she can eat pizza soon."

Don chuckled " I wouldn't give her a slice of pizza yet though she may enjoy the crust, breadsticks are very good for teething infants. I have also read that teething rings especially the ones you can freeze are very beneficial."

" Wait hold on a second Donny. Does that mean Rama is going be fussy for a week or so or what?" Mike interjected quickly.

" It shouldn't be too bad Mike, we can get her some teething gel to relieve the pain and that ought to help her sleep, not to mention you too." Don replied as he placed Rama back on the bed.

A long drool formed dangling from Rama's mouth. Mike groaned as he took a cloth from his belt pouch to wipe it away. Rama grabbed the rag and chewed on it chortling merrily " dada,dada,dada" amongst other nonsensical baby talk.

" We are going have to teach you a new word Rama" Mike told her as he scooped her up.

" See she knows what she needs to do. Her chewing on things will help ease the pain and exercise the gums." Don smiled, " She isn't sick but due to pain she might be a little on the fussy side now and then, not to mention she will drool quite a bit now."

Mike looked at her " Listen kid I wanted a child not a Saint Bernard puppy okay"

Rama grinned around the cloth " Dada!" she squealed.

….

It was a few months later, and Rama seemed to constantly be getting one new tooth or another, in fact Mike was sure that Rama ought to have a full set of teeth by this time.

Mike sat in the dojo cleaning his chucks and insuring the spare chucks were as well maintained as the ones he kept on him for his own use. Living in the sewers were one could not escape the dampness, wooden weapons could easily grow weak if not properly cared for, Mike had learned that the hard way in his youth.

So he worked on cleaning and oiling his specialty weapon while keeping a close eye on Rama who was sitting on the mats gnawing on a teething ring, she started to crawl towards Mike to see what he was doing and paused as she saw the few spare chucks on the floor.

One hand reached out to clutch a wooden grip the infant plopped down on her butt and lifted the nunchuk handle beginning to chew on the wood.

" Rama hey! Give that here!" Mike ordered as he tried to take back the weapon.

" Dada, Raphie" She nattered.

" Raph went to visit your Uncle Casey." Mike replied as he managed to get the weapon away from his daughter he looked at the grips noting tiny notches in the wood. " Great I've heard of putting a few notches in your belt, but not on my weapons." Mike groaned rolling his eyes, " Just consider yourself lucky you didn't end up with slivers in your teeth."

Rama giggled cheerfully as she crawled over to cuddle on her dad's lap. " Buba"

" You thirsty? Want something to drink then?" Mike asked, he sighed figuring Rama wouldn't sit still any longer for weapon cleaning, he decided to put things away and finish the job later on. He did have to occupy her for a bit, though at least until things were tidied up, so he handed her a breadstick.

Rama cooed with delight clapping her hands as she took the treat and began to munch on it.

….

Rama sniffed as she took a deep breath in preparation of a long drawn out howl, she was cutting her molars and having, according to Don, an extremely painful time of it all, therefore since misery loved company the toddler determined to insure the entire family knew just how miserable she was.

Splinter squeezed his ears tight to his head as Rama let out her screech, the ninja Master winced noticeable, much as the noise irritated and grated on his sensitive ears, he was sympathetic towards both Michaelangelo and his grand daughter who held almost the entire family prisoner to her pain filled screams.

Raphael had wisely left the sewer moments after waking, Donatello had secured himself in the other end of the lair behind sound proof doors, and so only Leonardo, himself and the child's father were privy to Ramiela's achievement with her lungs.

Leonardo emerged from the dojo " Can't you do something with Rama Mike? She is making so much noise I wouldn't be surprised if someone heard her topside?"

" I'm trying Leo but she isn't going for her usual teething toys or anything else" A frustrated beleaguered Mike shot back, " I've given her teething gel, and infant Tylenol and she is getting so worked up I'm afraid she is going make herself sick" Mike moaned.

Splinter picked up the child, and she wiggled and squirmed on his lap to be set free. Nor did it help when Rama let loose a loud scream, so close to his already aching ears and flailed with tiny fists. Normally Ramiela loved nothing better then to cuddle close to Splinter, so the ninja Master had hoped she would quickly settle down but it was clear to him, by the newest yell and those that quickly followed, that his grand daughter was trying for all new heights on the Richter scale.

Splinter quickly set Rama free. She headed straight for Mike sobbing continually.

The ninja Master groaned wearily and slapped his tail in irritation on the floor, his long hairless tail clearly announcing the feelings the elderly rat was keeping firmly locked up otherwise for he knew, above all else, that patience was called for in such matters.

Rama paused midway to her father, who was giving her a sour glare, her howls ceasing as she stared at the long tail.

Ramiela was fascinated by Splinter's tail, it moved and it was fun to chase and catch. Now for a brief moment she seemed to forget her own pain and suffering as she watched the tail thumping and slashing on the floor.

Rama sniffed and wiped at her tears as she watched the Master's tail continue to beat the cement. She turned and made her way towards the tail giving long heavy half choked sighs as she did so.

Splinter smiled sitting back in his chair in relief, he knew instantly what had caught her attention, and it looked as if she was willing to play the game of ' catch a tail' again. As long as it kept her quiet, he was more then willing to oblige.

Rama was just starting to walk on her chubby infant legs and her steps were slow and shaky but she kept her focus on the tail and laughed merrily as she plopped down to catch it.

Rama's grip wasn't that hard, and while she often tugged or pulled, Splinter had taught her to be gentle, by keeping his tail away from her if she played too rough. Though, at the present moment Rama's sudden silence to play the game was enough incentive for the ninja Master to permit a little rougher play then usual.

Suddenly Rama chomped Splinter's tail.

Splinter almost sprang from his seat, his teeth gritted as a long breath of air was pushed between the interlocking teeth coming out in a hissing sound.

Rama continued to gnaw away at the tail.

" That is quite enough of that" Splinter declared as he pulled his tail free and checked for broken skin.

Rama's face puckered up and her chest started to heave suddenly.

Splinter laid back his ears, knowing what was coming, but about to sacrifice his tail, not even for peace and quiet.

" Rama come on how about a breadstick?" Mike encouraged as he rushed towards her, offering the prize in hopes of preventing the inevitable. He offered it to her.

She batted his hand away as she let loose her first howls, tilting her head back and opening her wide mouth to better express her feelings and opinions.

" Sorry Master maybe I'll just put her down for a nap or something" Mike muttered as he scooped Rama up.

" No! Dada." Rama declared through her howls. " Dada."

" Never mind dada. Daddy is getting pretty tired with you and he is ready to throw you into bed and leave you there."

The toddler's howls increased as she kicked and writhed.

Splinter sighed wearily, he bowed his head " Put her down Michaelangelo, it is all right. She will not sleep if she is too worked up."

" But Master your" Mike paused and gestured, " tail." He muttered not knowing how to continue.

" A ninja is a master of himself and his own environment, through certain meditations, a ninja is not as likely to notice pain." Splinter replied, " Her using my tail as a teething ring is far more acceptable to me then her screams, for at least she is quiet."

Mike seemed to debate and looked as if he was about to protest, but then he shrugged and lowered Rama to the floor.

The toddler made a beeline straight for Splinter her cries slowing as she did so. They became even less demanding as she caught sight of the wonderful tail. In moments she was sitting contentedly gently tugging and biting on Splinter's tail.

" Now, since she is quiet, I will keep your daughter amused while you bring me some tea Michaelangelo" Splinter ordered.

" Ah sure thing Master" Mike agreed as he scurried off to the kitchen shaking his head.

Splinter turned his head to see Rama quietly playing with his tail and chewing at it, drool trickling from the corner of her mouth.

She released his tail and laughed merrily.

Splinter rolled his eyes " It is a very good thing that you are my granddaughter and you are so cute Ramiela, otherwise I would never allow this indignity." He turned back to sit properly in his chair, " Perhaps this is why they call it teething pains" the old rat summarized.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Just Like her dad

Toddler Tales

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Part Two: Just like her dad.

Don finished the final touches on his latest project, which happened to be a gift for his two year old niece Ramiela. The toy was an improved version of the see and say type toys that one had to use a large arrow to point to an animal and the toy would go ' The horse goes..' followed by what Don felt was a totally unrealistic sounding horse.

Don used actual recordings of the animal, and not only that but he had large buttons that when pressed would open up to reveal a three dimensional image of the animal requested. In other words Rama could actually see the animal the noise was related too, as well as develop her mimicry of the animals.

As ninja they often would use, different animal calls to get a bearing on where other team members were, when using cell phones or other means of communicating, including mental communicating, weren't all that wise.

Don wanted to encourage Rama to learn, and saw nothing wrong in providing toys that Rama could actually learn something from. Mike however couldn't resist teasing his brother.

"Come off it Donny boy, Rama is two years old, she has her whole life to learn. Let her be a kid and have some fun."

"Mike the early years of a child's life are the informative years, they are eager to learn and absorb information about their world. If I can teach her that learning is fun now she will enjoy her school lessons later on." Don retorted, "Besides Rama can learn a great deal about her world even at this age."

"For sure, I totally agree" Mike deadpanned, "but considering Rama's world isn't exactly the average two year old world, what can you hope to show her that would be pertinent for _her?_" Mike grinned and chuckled, "Are you going show her how rats can run through a maze? I'm sure she'd find that useful."

Don sighed as he stood up and stretched, Mike had changed in many ways since Rama had been born, he had grown far more serious and responsible, Mike put his daughter constantly first and worked harder and longer in ninjitsu then he had when he had been younger. But the whole family knew no matter how much Mike changed there were some things that would forever be Mike, this included his sense of humour, the way he teased his family and the irritating sometimes frustrating behaviour of his that got under your skin all the while he played innocent.

Don picked up the toy and went in search of Rama, he found the toddler in the living room with Mike. Mike turned to see his brother and spotted the toy in Don's hand he scooped Rama up to his lap pointing a finger towards the purple masked turtle.

"Look Rama it is your Uncle Donny" Mike crowed.

"Unca Don" Rama squealed, partly because Mike was tickling her under the shell.

"I have a new toy for you Rama" Don announced.

"Toy?" Rama clapped her hands.

"Don't believe him Rama; he is going to teach you" Mike warned," Don takes all the fun out of toys." Mike put the squirming Rama on to the ground and she waddled over to hug her Uncle's leg.

"What are you saying Mike? Rama loves my toys" Don mocked protested as he rested one hand flat on his plastron, "Don't you Rama?"

Rama glanced up at her Uncle "No" she replied before popping a thumb into her mouth.

"What do you mean no?" Don demanded.

Mike snickered "Where have you been Don? Oh yes I forgot, hiding in your lab inventing. Rama has taken a liking to the word 'no' over the last few days. She says it for anything and everything."

Don smiled, "I see she is starting to assert her independence by making her own choices." Don stated, "I've read about it and it seems to be a fairly normal stage."

Mike nodded agreement, "That plus Rama likes the word no. Right Rama?"

Rama glanced at her dad "No."

"Hey bro, while you show off your latest learning device, do you mind if I slip off to the store? We need milk and a few other groceries." Mike explained patiently.

"I think I can manage looking after her for a bit" Don said casually.

"Great I'll be back in under an hour. I changed her diaper recently and if she gets hungry give her some cheerios or a breadstick" Mike advised as he went to get his coat that hung near the lair door.

"Don't worry Mike I think I can handle it" Don smirked, he didn't know why Mike needed to fill him in on such trivial details, or why Mike seemed concerned, unless it was one of those responsible changes that had happened when Rama was born.

True, Rama was an active toddler, and had been since her birth, considering she could crawl a few days after she was born, but by now the lair was Rama proofed, and caring for her ought to be ten times easier then any number of challenges they had faced on the battle field, or other situations.

Rama had followed after Mike and watched as he pulled on his coat, she knew what that meant and immediately started to whine, "Daddy, daddy."

Mike picked her up and gave her a peck on her cheek "You stay here Rama llama ding dong. I'll be home quickly so you be a good girl for your Uncle Don now."

"No" Rama replied sweetly.

Mike laughed and tweaked her toe "Yes." He smiled, "See ya Donny have fun." He placed Rama down and slipped out the door shutting it firmly closed behind him before the infant had managed to take a single step.

Rama stood by the door, sniffing a bit as her face scrunched up and her bottom lip trembled "Daddy" she whimpered in a pitiful tone.

Don smiled as he put the toy down on the coffee table before going to the front door and swooping Rama into his arms "Your dad will come home Rama" he vowed.

"Rama go daddy" Rama sniffed.

"Not this time. Rama gets to stay with me instead." Don replied.

"No" Rama declared sounding almost like she meant it.

"Come see the toy I have for you" Don coaxed.

Rama beamed as she tugged on Don's bandanna tails, she had almost forgotten about the toy but she was now easily diverted to the item. Don tickled her causing her to laugh merrily her chubby legs kicking out.

Don chuckled as he realized his niece actually had his brother's laugh, an infectious merry sound that often hinted of mischief and mayhem.

Don packed her over to the couch and sat her in the crook of one arm as he grasped the toy with the other hand, the infant seemed content for the moment to snuggle into his arms, and her short dark wispy hair tickled Don's shoulder, as he showed her how to use the toy.

Rama began to smack awkwardly at the buttons, in her enthusiasm she often hit more then one button and the toy seemed to become a little garbled at those moments, as if not knowing which animal to do first.

"Here Rama try this button here" Don went to push one button.

"NO!" Rama yelled sharply.

"No?" Don echoed arching an eye ridge.

"Rama do" Rama insisted firmly.

Don held up both hands in surrender, "Fine you go ahead and do it then" he acquiescence.

Rama tilted her head up beaming her wide grin, was very familiar to Don, then Rama began hitting buttons quickly and in total erratic fashion not letting the toy play out before moving to the next one.

The toy began to sound a bit strange and the three dimensional items were looking like something out of a fantasy story. Don scowled as he realized the item might be nearing an overload and he snatched it out of her reach.

Rama howled in fury. "Mine, my toy" she screeched, "Rama pway."

"I know you are playing Rama but…" Don began.

"**No!"**Rama repeated loudly. "My toy."

Don rolled his eyes as he disengaged himself from the small turtle child placing the toy out of reach so he could work on it later "It might be your toy but you don't have to break it in the first five minutes. Let us do something else" Don suggested hoping to distract her from the toy.

Rama sat back on the couch a pout on her face as she crossed her arms over her plastron "Rama pway wit toy" she insisted stubbornly.

"I have to do some more work on it Rama" Don explained kindly, "you can have it back later."

Rama got off the couch and came over to where Don was "Wan' toy now" she stomped her foot in hopes of getting her point across. She huffed a bit in her fury.

"You can't have it now so let us do something else like colour" Don offered.

"Rama no colour" Rama shrieked, and then she tried to kick Don before flinging herself to the woven rug to kick, punch and yell full force. Her wails started at high pitch then rose to sharp decibels that caused the ninja to wince.

Don stood baffled in amazement, he had hoped being reasonable would work, but he had not realized that he wasn't dealing with a rational mind, the temper tantrum was violent and stunning, and for the simple fact Don had never seen Rama pitch a fit over any thing.

So he stood unmoving and slightly uncertain of what to do, at least for a minute or two but of course by then Rama's voice had risen to ear splitting levels, before Don recognized that this was yet another two year old stage, the temper tantrum. His technical mind reminded him that the temper tantrum was often brought on by the child's inability to communicate, or in a desire to achieve their own way.

This didn't help Don on how to deal with it, like Mike who acted up and fooled around for a captive audience, Rama seemed intent on holding him prisoner to her fury.

Then through the shrieks and screams Don recalled that Mike had told the whole family that if Rama was ever to have a temper tantrum when he wasn't at home to take her to her room and let her stay there until she behaved.

This sounded like good advice, especially as Don, though normally a passive turtle, was considering a form of violence if only to silence the toddler and spare his aching ears.

So Don picked up the child and carried the wriggling, screaming, kicking bundle to her room where he dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed, and beating a hasty retreat.

He leaned against the shut bedroom door and shut his eyes, muttering inwardly some oath or other. He could hear the rise and fall of his niece's wails on the other side of the door but with the door between them, the noise was now bearable.

After a few minutes there came a deafening silence and Don opened the door, wondering to himself if that was such a wise idea.

Rama shuffled out sniffing a little.

"Are you going be a good girl now Rama?" Don inquired.

"No" Rama said but her head bobbed up and down in the affirmative.

"I'll take that as a yes" Don grinned weakly, as he bent to hug her.

Rama returned the hug and sniffed sadly "Daddy?"

"Not yet" Don answered, he turned so his carapace faced her, "Climb aboard" he offered.

Rama gripped the edge of the carapace, with her fingers clenched tightly to him, as Don slowly stood upright, then he reached over his shoulder and grabbed onto Rama flipping her up and over his shoulder, catching her expertly in his arms.

Rama laughed, instantly amused with this new game, and begged for more.

Don laughed at her, "You are just like your dad you can go from upset to happy in a heartbeat, and you are easily amused" he grinned at her, "But I must say you are cuter then your father." Don informed her.

After a few more rounds of being tossed playfully over Don's shoulder Rama began to moan, Don paused and looked at her.

"What is the matter Rama, you not feeling good?" Don wondered, he grimaced as he figured the rough play might be causing Rama to get ill, but then again Raph often played rough with Rama with no ill side effects.

"Rama ea, Rama juice" Rama said.

"Oh you are hungry and thirsty" Don translated with relief, "Don't worry Rama I can take care of that."

He sighed, other then the temper tantrum this baby sitting thing was a cinch, in fact it was almost too easy.

Rama went running ahead of Don towards the kitchen, Don arrived in the kitchen and took out one of Rama's drinking glasses and filled it with apple juice. He handed it to her.

Rama tilted the cup up and the juice poured all down her front wetting her. Rama began to scream and cry.

"Oh!" Don gave himself a light smack on the forehead, "I forgot you are supposed to sit at the table when you drink from those cups."

Rama bawled her eyes squinted close as large tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Don picked her up bouncing her "Calm down Rama it is okay. Come on we'll get you cleaned up and will do it the right way." Don assured her.

Rama was too busy crying to pay attention to Don, while Don meanwhile was starting to feel the dull throb of a headache building behind his temples. He gritted his teeth as he went to her bedroom, got a fresh diaper and then went into the bathroom.

He washed off the sticky juice and changed her diaper before taking her back to the kitchen, this time he placed her into her booster chair at the table, before cleaning up what juice had made it to the floor. He rinsed out her cup refilled it and placed it on the table in front of Rama.

Rama sniffed and cautiously took the glass n both hands being very careful as she drank from it. "Ank you Unca Donnie."

Don tousled her hair "You're welcome" He muttered, silently hoping Mike would get back soon, "Now something to eat."

" Cook-ie" Rama said hopefully.

" No Dad said you could have something else." Don informed her.

"Cookie" Rama repeated.

"Nope you can have cheerios or a bread stick" Don offered.

Rama shook her head petulantly, "No Rama cookie."

"Tell you what you can have cheerios and a breadstick" Don replied making it sound like his final offer, as he retrieved said items from their cupboards he placed them before Rama.

Rama looked at the items and tossed them to the floor " Cook-IE" she demanded in her loudest voice. The mulish look on her face said she wasn't going back down in this matter.

Don glowered at her "Fine you can have nothing" he decided.

"No Rama wan' cookie" Rama screeched.

Leo entered the kitchen "Don what is going on here? Rama has been screaming a better part of the morning." Leo sounded a bit perturbed. "What is the matter Ramiela?"

"Rama cookie" Rama informed her other Uncle.

" Fine" Leo agreed as he reached for the cookie jar.

Rama gave a wide disarming grin.

"Leo I told her she couldn't have a cookie" Don grumped glaring at his brother, " I'm the one baby sitting her."  
"Then try to keep her quiet Don because I have been trying to meditate without much success. Besides I doubt one cookie is going cause trouble."

"Mike didn't want her having a cookie for a treat" Don muttered tightly.

"What Mike told you was a suggestion only, he won't give you an entire list" Leo chuckled as he shook his head, "Don't take Mike's words literally." He smiled, " A cookie isn't going hurt her."

"All right fine." Don relented.

Leo handed Rama the cookie, Rama sat in her chair scowling at the treat.

"No" She said suddenly.

Leo scowled, "Don't you want the cookie?"

"NO!" Rama pouted.

Don growled a bit as he snatched the cookie out of Leo's hand " Fine she doesn't want it she can do with out." He declared.

Rama tossed her head back and howled complaining constantly "Cook-ie"

Leo however wasn't about to cave in either especially as he had seen how Rama had reacted to the first cookie. However her cries had roused one other member of the family to come see what was going on.

The aged rat entered the kitchen taking in his two sons who were standing as stiff and formal as if on guard and Rama sitting in her chair red eyed, tears rolling down her cheek and the ninja Master couldn't help but feel some empathy for his only grandchild.

" Ramiela, calm down now." Splinter soothed as he went over and picked the toddler up, she immediately buried her face in his robe and nuzzled up near his neck giving heaving, gasps.

"Piner" She said dejectedly.

" What is wrong Ramiela? Why are you crying?" Splinter asked his voice low and comforting.

"Rama wan' cookie Spiner." She complained.

"Didn't Leonardo or Donatello get you a cookie?" Splinter wondered.

"No" Rama whined giving a negative shake of her head.

Splinter turned giving his sons a dark look, he arched his eye brows and his tail lashed the ground, "Couldn't you have gotten her a cookie?" he inquired.

"Well she didn't want it Master" Leo began shifting uneasily.

"Rama kept saying no and wouldn't take it" Don defended their actions.

Splinter smiled and nodded, " I see." He carried Rama over to the counter and took out one cookie. " Here Ramiela, you can have it."

Rama shook her head, "No."

Splinter laughed, " Ah wait now I understand." He reached back into the jar and pulled out two cookies, " At this age you need one for each hand to balance yourself."

Rama beamed as she took a cookie in each hand " Ank you Spiner." She replied gratefully.

Splinter returned her to her booster seat, under the amazed gaze of his sons. He turned and looked at them "All young children seem to know the art of balance, especially when it comes to cookies for they _always_ need one for each hand." He explained patiently.

Don sighed, " I'm not going baby sit her again" he declared.

" Why ever not Donatello?" Splinter wondered, "Ramiela is a joy to be around."

" Well Master she has a lot of Mike in her, she is conniving, irritating and her smile can disarm you in a moment." Don informed his mentor.

"She is a child Donatello, you just aren't used to children." Splinter assured his intellectual son.

Don gave a small grin "Actually like her dad she tends to give me headaches in large doses."

Leo tried to hide his smile but Rama looked over at Don and chortled with amusement.

"I also have the strangest feeling she is laughing at me. She is just too much like her dad."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3:Love conquers all

Toddler Tales

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Three: Love conquers all.**

Raph turned to look at his niece who was almost three years old, she was Mike's daughter and while she looked much like they did she had dark hair that curled around her head, and five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot, her chubby legs were starting to grow steadier and stronger. Soon, he knew, very soon now, she would start her training as a ninja. He hoped Splinter would choose him to be her Sensei, after all she did love him so, not that the feeling had always been mutual.

No Raph had often found the baby Ramiela to be irritating, especially when she cried and like any infant she did a **lot** of that. Her screams, howls and temper tantrums would cause him to flee the lair, yet he was also aware, for whatever unfathomable reason Rama liked him. She would follow him whenever he would permit it, and she loved it when he played with her,her merry laughter bubbling out in an infectious way. Yet when Raph played he did so strictly by his own rules, which meant a lot of rough and tumble sort of play. He'd pick her up throw her in the air, catch her, swing her around and about, tickle her like crazy and the child, surprizingly enough, never got ill but would beg for more.

At first Mike hadn't been sure all that rough play would be good for her, Rama had such little bones, she was so young she could easily get hurt.

_"Raph you have to understand, she is a little child, it might not take much for her to get hurt" Mike had protested the first time he had seen how the two played._

_"Oh come off it Mike. I'm ninja I ain't about to drop her." _

_" Hey, accidents happen Raph and she is just a little girl." Mike insisted clutching Rama and checking her over, as if inspecting her for the slightest injury._

_"Look, the kid hangs around me, not the other way around Mike, and I refuse to play those cutsey kid games of peekaboo, or the like." Raph declared sharply, "Sides she hasn't come to any harm yet."_

_"Yet being the key word" Mike agreed. _

_"She has to learn to be ninja right? Rough and tumble just consider what I'm doin' as early training Mike." _

Raph shook his head, as he recalled that argument had ended with Don reassuring Mike that such rough housing wasn't a threat to Ramiela, or at least not half as much of a threat as Mike precieved it to be.

Raph had to admit that he appreciated where his niece was so far, yes she had managed to get a few scrapes and bruises from falling down while learning to walk, or by getting into things that she shouldn't be but never had Rama recieved so much as a bump while in his care. He had often to put his tail in gear to prevent her from falling and possibly hurting herself, but that was about as far as it went. As for Mike he had long ago given up on arguing the point when he realized Rama seemed to enjoy that rough play with her uncle.

Then again Rama had always had a thing for him following him around the lair, and trying to be with him as much as physically possible. As an infant she had crawled after him, or tried to sit on his lap when he was resting at home, as she got older he had become an incentive to help her walk, and she would often sneak into his room in the morning and wake him up by bouncing on him, and the bed, while shouting "Ge' up." Rama lived by the theory that if she was up, everybody ought to be up. Everybody meaning her dad, and her favourite Uncle of course, they were the only important ones.

Raph knew that his name had also been one of the first words Rama had ever said, oh dada had been the first, followed by ea' ( eat) Bubba (bottle or drink) and that sort of important stuff that was needed.

Raph smiled ruefully, as he thought about the very day she had first said his name, he'd been watching a show on TV and Mike had been amusing Rama by rolling a ball to her so she could roll it back his way, Rama though had grown bored and come over to pester him.

_" Go away kid you bother me" he grouched waving her off._

_Rama whined a bit as she grabbed a hold of the couch and through some, pulling, wriggling and sheer luck brought on by tenacity alone managed to climb up on the sofa to be beside him. Raph had scowled sharply at her, quickly he got up and headed for the arm chair. Causing his niece to sniff and pout she held out her arms "Af"_

_Raph had ignored her focusing instead on his show._

_He had seen out of the corner of his eye, her tiny cherubic face crumble and a down cast look come into her eyes as she heaved a forlorn sigh. She sniffed dejectedly but crawled down and headed determinedly for the armchair._

_Raph shot a look at Mike "Can't you take her elsewhere to play wit her Mike?" Raph demanded._

_"Look Raph she **likes** you and I can't change that." Mike declared, " All I can say is she sure has a poor taste in people." Mike snorted._

_"What's that suppose ta mean?" Raph asked._

_"Figure it out Raph" Mike replied bitterly as he went to scoop Rama up._

_Rama began to cry " Dada, Af." the infant protested._

_Mike turned her around, "What is it you want? What are you saying?"_

_"Af. Afie."_

_"Raph?" Mike asked, "Is that what you are trying to say honey? Raph?"_

_Rama nodded holding her arms out towards her uncle "Rafie." she called. "Rafie. Rama, Rafie dada."_

_Something had softened in Raph at that moment seeing the infant squirm in her dad's hands while calling for him. **She** had wanted to see him._

_"Sorry Honey, Raph doesn't want to see you." Mike stated emphatically._

_Raph had stood up then and glared at Mike, "Who says I don't? The kid wants to see me fine" wiith that said he plucked the child from her father's arms. "Come here you little grub."_

_Rama dived cheerfully into his arms, clinging to him as she bounced up and down "Rafie. Rafie" she chanted._

Now that Rama was getting older, and talking more she was a lot more fun to be around, and the fact that she thought that **he **was the greatest mutant turtle around, well that might have a little something to do with his love of her. He was leading her around a section of the lair that the family was starting to build as a play ground and training area for some of her ninja skills, built from junk they had salveged from scrap yards, the dump and various other places. So far there wasn't a lot a sandbox full of sand, a swing set and a slide. They were supposed to be working on climbing equipment next.

Raph swooped Rama up to her delighted squeals tossing her in the air before, sitting her onto the swing. "Hold tight now Rama, and I'm going push you okay?" Raph said as he clasped her tiny hands around the metal chain of the swing.

Rama kicked in the swing seat, trying to pump and get the swing moving. "Rama go up Unca Raphie" Rama sang out.

"Yes, but hold on tight. Right?"

"S'alright." Rama said cheerfully.

Raph chuckled as he started to push her slowly.

"Fas'er. Rama go high." Rama pleaded.

"All right faster it is" Raph agreed, "You hold tight though" he pushed her harder and faster, doing an underdog that caused Rama to squeal with delight.

As the swing neared the top of the upward swing Rama, for whatever reason, perhaps she had enough, perhaps her hands slipped, let go and suddenly she found herself coming down fast towards the ground.

Raph inhaled quickly as he saw the child go in a different direction from the swing seat and hmoved fast to get under her and catch her, wanting to slow her down or prevent her from falling, but gravity must be obeyed, and there was no possible way for Raph to prevent the inevitable. He didn't have a chance to catch her for the momentum of the swing had pushed her further away, and by the time he was with in reach, he was barely able to grab her before she had hit the ground. Even then he didn't have a firm hold and she slipped hitting hard and laid there face down.

"**Ramiela!**" Raph gasped in a panic, tenderly turning her over.

Rama sniffed and suddenly she burst into tears, and a loud wail, thatshe had been holding back onwhen she had hit theground, now seemed to break free."Ow, owie! Rama owie!" she howled. Her banshee wails increased in tempo when suddenly she saw blood.

Raph saw the blood coming from out of her mouth and instantly cursed and berated himself as he tried to get her to calm down so he could take a closer look. "Rama let me see. It is okay." He tried to assure and placate her while feeling that he was the lowest of the low for allowing her to get hurt, especially after promising Mike it would never happen with him.

Rama howled harder sure that she was dying, she was bleeding after all, and any child will tell you the sight of blood, unless it is some one else's, means that you are going to die! She screamed harder flailing about in Raph's hands.

Mike hearing his daughter's wails suddenly appeared "Rama, honey, what's a matter" He saw the blood splattered on her chin and plastron. "What happened Raph?"

"She fell off the swing. I was right here and..." Raph muttered feeling less then an inch in height. "I don't know where she hurt herself, if she knocked a tooth out or bit her tongue or what" Raph was frantic as Rama continued to scream.

"Well we might not know what is wrong or where, but we may have a quick cure." Mike said as he picked Rama up cuddling her close as he packed her into the kitchen, Raph followed nervously, wondering how bad the damage was, and what Mike was going do to him for hurting Rama, whatever the case was he could deal with it. It couldn't be half as bad as he felt in that moment knowing that his lapse had caused her injury.

Once in the kitchen Mike reached into the freezer and withdrew a popsicle unwrapping it he handed it to Rama "Here Rama."

Rama gratefully grasped the treat popping it into her mouth, she didn't get many popsicles, and she wasn't going say no to this one just because of her owie, however she found slurping on the cold treat helped her owie begin to hurt less, as she sat on the table sucking and slurping away on her cold treat, her sobs slowly deceased as the cold treat froze the pain. Soon she was far more interested in her treat then in her injury.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching her." Raph confessed softly.

Mike chuckled slightly "All these years I figured she'd get hurt from you tossing her around like a rag doll, or wishing she'd throw up all over you for shaking her insides up so, instead she gets an almost normal childhood injury of falling off a swing." He gave a rueful shake of his head. "Hey Rama show me a big smile" Mike flashed her a grin.

She beamed at him around her popsicle.

"No broken teeth, looks like they are all there. Rama can you stick your lip out for daddy?" Mike showed her what he wanted.

Rama made a face, at him then giggled.

"Doesn't look like she hurt her bottom lip, I doubt she got her top lip. So she must have bit her tongue." Mike got Rama to stick out her tongue.When she did the mark was clear but the frozen treat she was devouring had stopped the bleeding all ready. Mike tousled her hair "She'll be all right Raph, and she will live to get more such injuries I'm sure. She might even have a few bruises, but no broken bones, nothing too bad." There was a hint of relief in Mike's words as he tenderly gazed at his daughter.

Raph breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad. I was worried about her there." Raph watched as Rama finished her treat a small smile all ready starting to play about her face, and the tear tracks on her cheeks starting to dry. He grinned "Your a tough little ninja Rama. Here let me show you something" Raph pulled his sais from his belt and spun them.

Mike chuckled, "Your uncle is showing off for you Rama. So you fell off the swing huh?"

Rama gave a negative shake of her head "Rama fly" she told him.

"Funny, I think Rama crashed and she better not try flying again." Mike warned her, as he turned his focus back on his brother, who was still spinning his weapon.

Rama cooed her head jerking back as she watched in fascination as the metal weapons spun faster and the kitchen light seemed to glint off them in strange and wonderful ways. Rama clapped her hands "Raphie" She had never known anything to look quite that nice or wonderful.

Raph arched an eye ridge "You like this huh kid? What do ya want?"

"Rama 'ove Raphie." Rama said.

Raph faltered ever so slightly as he paused, tucking the weapon into his belt he bent and hugged Rama "I love you too kid" He assured her and knew in his heart it was true.


	4. Chapter 4: The best Medicine

**Toddler Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Four: The Best medicine**

Splinter got up pacing the floor he glanced anxiously towards the front door willing it to open, it was getting close to morning, too close and his sons had still not returned home. He knew the Foot had been very active, extremley so, and it seemed his sons had been in many large battles, as of late, due to this. He laid his ears back against his head, taking a deep breath _' They will be fine.'_ Yet he could not escape that feeling of dread that wrapped around him, the forboding premonition that something absolutley terrible had taken place.

He looked at the end table by the rocking chair, on the table sat a cup of tea, that had gone cold. It wasn't like the Master to worry and yet he couldn't seem to avoid it either. Suddenly he heard a faint sound and the aged rat breathed a sigh of relief, his sons were returning.

Moments later three of them staggered in the door holding one another up, battered bleeding badly. But Splinter saw no sign of the fourth, perhaps he was covering the rear.

Leo groaned and coughed a bit "The Foot got Mike" he moaned with concern and fear, "They used a smoke bomb and kept us busy...we..." he tried to explain, but his feelings for his brother was transparent in the way each word seemed painful to speak.

Raph snarled, "We gotta get Mikey, Leo. I'm going back there and ..."

Don and Leo both grabbed him, holding him back from retreating back into the sewers.

"No Raph it is turning to day light and it isn't safe tonight.We'll go get Mike back together, at nightfall" Leo ordered.

Raph glared, at Leo the look clearly saying he was ready to go to blows over this, "Look we need Mike back fast, Leo. Rama is going be wanting herdaddy. How the hell do we explain to a three year old daddy isn't here?"

"Raphael" Splinter thumped his walking stick on the floor, "Leonardo is correct you must wait until tonight. It is too dangerous and Ramiela might miss her father, but she will miss all of you too. After you have tended your injuries and rested, when the night falls..."

Raph cut in, something he wouldn't normally do, at least as long as it was Splinter talking, "So we are supposed to leave Mike to be tortured?" Raph flared.

"Michaelangelo has been taught how to deal with such things. He will be fine until tonight" Splinter replied, hoping that he was right. That the Foot would not kill his son out right, "We have Ramiela to care for."

Splinter helped treat his sons many injuries and made them tea, that would help them rest and recuperate faster. By the time that was done Rama had come toddling out of her bedroom holding her toy Franklin.

"Piner, where daddy?" She whimpered rubbing sleep from her eyes with the back of a hand, "Daddy not here." She sniffed.

Splinter picked up the sleepy eyed turtle child, "Your father isn't home now but he will be back later" he soothed stroking her back, and the short dark hair that grew around her face.

Rama yawned "Raphie?"

"Raphael is sleeping as are Donatello and Leonardo." Splinter carried her to the rocking chair sitting down with her on his lap, rocking slowly as Rama slowly became a little more awake and alert to things around her.

"Would you like to have a bath Rama?" Splinter knew Rama usually enjoyed a bubble bath.

"Bubbe too Piner" Rama asked quickly.

"Yes lots of bubbles" Splinter assured her.

Rama got off his lap and ran towards the bathroom. Splinter filled the tub full of luke warm water and lots of bubbles, he tossed an assortment of toys boats, plastic pails, shovels, a wind up dolphin that worked in the water and numerous other toys into the water before placing Rama in. Rama squealed pretending to swim and playing with her toys and the bubbles. Grabbing gobs of the white fluffy soapy bubbles and blowing them, or throwing them at Splinter.

It was some time later, after all the bubbles had died, before he drained the tub and wrapped his grandchild up in a couple of towels. "Are you getting hungry Ramiela?"

Rama rubbed her stomach, "Hungry" she echoed, allowing Splinter to dry her off.

"We'll get you something to eat then." Splinter promised, opening the door.

Rama shot out tearing for the kitchen, Splinter shook his head, she wasn't supposed to run in the lair, but he had a feeling he knew what she was running towards and he knew she'd be disappointed, so he didn't have the heart to chide her for her misdeed. He looked at the bathroom, wanting to clean it up but knowing that Rama needed him more it would have to wait. He got up and walked as quickly towards the kitchen as possible. Rama came running towards him.

"Piner no daddy. Rama hungry" She moped miserably.

"I know child, I will make you breakfast. Do you want some eggs and toast?" Splinter suggested.

Rama nodded "Yes pease Piner." then as an afterthought asked, "Where daddy?"

"Your dad will come home later tonight after you are in bed." Splinter replied.

Rama scrunched up her face as if she didn't understand, as far as she was concerned daddy was almost, **always**, at home. Once in a while he would go out and when he returned he'd often have a treat for her, a small piece of candy, or a tiny toy of some kind, or perhaps a flower. But the important thing was daddy was here, not somewhere else. so she couldn't fathom the idea that daddy was not here now, nor would he be home soon. The way daddy ought to be.

Splinter scrambled some eggs and made toast and tea while talking with Rama. "Ramiela would you like to help me make some pretty pictures after breakfast?" Splinter inquired. He wanted to keep her occupied so she wouldn't think about her father, and also he wanted to keep her relativley quiet so his sons could get the rest they so desperatley needed.

"Rama hep Piner?" Rama asked her eyes growing big and round.

"Oh I could use some help with colouring and gluing" Splinter assured her.

Rama beamed there was nothing she liked more then helping, if she saw some one sweeping she wanted to help by doing it, there were so many things she wanted to help with. Besides she liked Splinter so she clapped her hands and cheered "Hep Piner."

Splinter chuckled at her as he gave her, the plastic bowl with the eggs in it and the toast with peanut butter and jam on it.

Rama typically made a mess of that, three year olds were not the neatest of eaters, and a lot of food ended up on the floor. Splinter sighed, and rolled his eyes gently when he saw the crumbs, bits of crust and egg bits that had found their way on the chair, all over the table and the floor. "Rama hep Piner now" Rama announced as she finished her juice.

"First child let us clean up the table and your hands and face, so we don't ruin the pictures." Splinter suggested. He cleaned her up, then set her to colouring bits of paper while he washed up the dishes and swept the floor. He was finished in time for Rama to grow bored of colouring. Splinter poured his second cup of tea and came to sit down beside Rama, "I'm going show you how to make a pretty paper chain." Splinter cut long strips of orange, red, yellow, green and purple paper. Then he took a glue stick and dabbed glue on the end of one bit of paper, holding the ends together, when he was sure it was secure he got Rama to pick another colour.

Together with Rama's help they made a long chain of multicoloured paper links. Then Splinter taught Rama how to weave strips of paper into another sheet of paper, and make chinese laterns from the construction paper.

"You are making many wonderful crafts. These will be nice for your dad to see when he comes home" Splinter assured her.

"Rama make pretties for daddy and Piner." Rama gushed as she bounced up and down.

"Why you remembered your T's Rama. Good girl!" Splinter cheered, he knew the small turtle child had problems saying l's and T's sometimes she was able to say them, most the time she couldn't. "For that I am going show you how to make a pretty for Ramiela" Splinter replied tickling her.

Rama giggled, Splinter rose from his chair and went to get a box of fruity oohs out of the cupboard and showed Rama how to string the circular cereal on to bits of string. Of course Rama ate quite a bit of the cereal and she often held some up between her fingers for Splinter.

Leo came in just as they were finishing he yawned a bit and smiled "Looks like somebody has been busy." he commented as he saw all the crafts, he was sure from all he'd seen that Rama's construction paper was now all used up.

"Yes it helps her Leonardo" Splinter replied, arching an eyebrow up knowingly and winking at his son, "Perhaps you would like to take her into the dojo for a while and teach her a few things, so I may get some rest myself."

Leo looked at his father, the rats eyes looked weary and his shoulders were slumped, it was clear he was tired and needed a break from Ramiela, and Leo was fully aware that Rama could start her training as a ninja, though the first few lessons hardly seemed like the foundation for making a warrior. "Sure Master."

So Leo was the next to occupy Rama with games of ;Can you do this? Can you catch me if you run real fast? Can you roll on the floor like a ball?

Rama laughed at the funny games Leo had her playing, she had been in the dojo to watch her dad and uncles train and sometimes Uncle Raph and she would play in there. But it was the first time she had played such games with Leo. She didn't know Uncle Leo could be such fun. When they were done Leo scooped her into his arms and tossed her into the air tickling her. He spun in circles and then set her down trying to see if she could chase him quickly.

Rama stopped her playing as she saw a spare set of nunchuks on the wall. she stared up at the wooden and chain weapons, sniffing a bit. Leo came over and picked Rama up, she turned and hugged him burying her face into his neck whimpering "Daddy. I wan' daddy."

Leo kissed her forehead "I know honey, but your dad will come home later." Leo vowed, "Let's get some lunch I bet you are hungry" he said hoping to distract her.

After lunch, Don and Raph both spent time playing with her, dinner came and went, Rama was growing tired of waiting for daddy, yes everyone told her daddy was coming home, but she had been waiting for so long and she hadn't seen him or heard from him. She was getting mad, from waiting she wanted her daddy and she wanted him now. So she began to kick and scream and wail for her missing father.

Splinter knew it was a temper tantrum brought on by longing, that she had reached her limits and was expressing it, gently he gathered the flailing child into his arms, his own hands and arms blocking her from hurting him, but holding her close. He packed her to the rocking chair where he sat rocking and shushing her, though he did not have a good singing voice the old Master sang a soft Japanese lullabye.

"Daddy?" Rama moaned wearily as she finally stopped fighting and sighed miserably in exhaustion slumping against the rat and snuggling closer to the body that felt so soft, warm and comforting. Splinter crooned softly to her until he saw here eyes starting to droop, they'd jerk open and she'd stare blankly for a moment and then the lids,as if too heavy for her, began to close again.

Splinter smiled tenderly at her, "It has been a hard day for her my sons, I think I will tuck her into bed. I wish you luck tonight return with Michaelangelo"

"We will Master" Leo assured him.

"You can count on it" Don agreed.

"I'm not coming home without him" Raph declared.

XXX

Although it had been a long day for the ninja Master, he could not just go to bed and sleep, he decided to meditate in his favourite chair while waiting for his son's return home. That he was concerned for his children went without saying, and he silently prayed that they would be able to find Mike and bring him home without too many problems befalling them. After some meditation Splinter went into the kitchen to make some tea and brought that and some crackers and cheese into the living room, where he sank blissfully into a chair and flipped on the TV tuning in to a late showing of Casablanca.

Time ticked ever slowly away, and still he was loathed to go to bed, he wanted, needed to know his sons would be all right, especially Michaelangelo, the Master shuddered as he wondered how they would explain to Ramiela about Mike if, the unforgivable had happened, no Michaelangelo was alive, he was sure of that much. He sensed his son's life force and though it was weak it was there and it meant there was hope. But if the others should fail what then?

It had been hard enough keeping the turtle tot occupied and distracted today, and while he enjoyed spending time playing with his grandaughter he didn't quite have the ability to keep up with her for long periods of time, like her father she was an exhuberant child.

Splinter must have closed eyes, but only for a moment, he wasn't sleeping, no just resting, when his sons returned Don carried Mike who was badly wounded and beaten. At first Splinter thought it was a dream but he blinked a few times and shook his head rousing himself, "Michaelangelo"

The turtle faced his mentor, Mike's face was swollen and puffy, large gashes were cut into arms and legs, and there was a deep slash in his carapace. "Hey Master, where's Rama?" he asked weakly.

"You can see Rama later Mike you need help now" Don soothed.

"No, I gotta see Rama now" Mike insisted fighting to pull free, "Let me see her Donny."

"Not in your condition Mike, you'll give her nightmares" Raph joshed lightly, "After you are fixed up."

Splinter cocked his head sighing with relief that all his sons returned but he also understood Mike's protest to see his daughter, weak and injured as he was, his first concern was for his child. He wanted to know she was all right. Splinter smiled and his whiskers twitched a bit Michaelangelo would not heal properly while his thoughts were on his daughter, and knowing how Ramiela had been, well she needed to know that her father, even when he had been missing for a long time would return to her.

He slipped off towards Rama's bedroom and found the tot sitting up in her bed crying, her short hair in disarray. She wiped her eyes with a pudgy fist as she sobbed.

"Ramiela, did you have a bad dream?" Splinter asked softly.

She jerked her head up and around "DA-DDY " she wailed.

"Oh child it is all right he has come home now" Splinter went to the bed and sat down, "Your dad has come home and he wants to see you as much as you wish to see him."Splinter soothed. "Come I will show you."

He picked her up and carried her into the infirmary where Mike was still demanding to see his daughter and the other three were trying to restrain him, and care for his injuries. "There is someone here to see you Michaelangelo."

Don turned, "Master are you sure that is wise?" he began.

"Of course for she is the best medicine a worried concerned father could have" Splinter assured Don.

Rama saw Mike and held out her arms "Daddy!" she yelled.

"Come here baby, you come sit beside me, you know I missed you. I thought about you Rama llama ding dong. You gave me strength" Mike smiled relaxing now as he took his daughter and sat her on the bed beside him.

"Daddy ow"

"Yeah Rama I have lots of ows but you make them better." Mike smiled up at Splinter, "As one father to another, thanks Master for understanding."

Splinter bowed and silently left the room, he knew now that the reunion was the best thing for those most hurt by the separation, and they would gain comfort and peace from each other. He knew because he had been there and he knew, what it was like and he knew nothing brought peace of mind like holding your child close and knowing that you were all safe from the dangers in the world.


	5. Chapter 5 Feeling Ick

**Toddler Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Rama.

**Chapter Five: Feeling Ick**

Mike woke from a sound sleep, feeling instantly alert, a sign that meant something had disturbed his slumber. As a ninja he was used to being on the alert, and at night time he could sleep through any normal noises, the familiar silent foot fall of family members, the ticking of a clock, the sound of Raph sneaking in early in the morning, or of someone leaving, or coming in from patrol. But any sound that was unfamiliar would waken him and bring with it the tense alertness, a warning as it were that some thing was not quite right.

Being a father, of a three year old toddler, also made Mike far more aware of strange noises in the night then before. He cocked his head listening for any thing out of the ordinary now. The lair itself seemed quiet, but then he heard a soft whimper, moan coming from Rama's room, which was next to his. _'She must be having a bad dream.'_ Mike mused to himself, sighing with relief feeling reassured by that fact. He tossed back the covers on his bed and felt the chill in the air.

It was starting to get cold again, winter was closing in, and they would have another winter of suffering the cold damp sewers. In spite of all Don arranged and rigged up to keep them warm, he could not quite rid their home of the deep chill that settled into the tunnels when the colder months set in. Mike shivered as his feet hit the cold concrete floor, _"Yeah that will wake you up all right!'_ he admitted to himself ruefully as he headed for Rama's bedroom.

Rama was sitting up in bed, she had on a pair of pajamas that were blue with green turtles on them. Mike didn't care to let her run around naked in the cold weather for fear of her catching a chill, wearing clothes helped keep her a bit warmer, and more protected from the cold that penetrated the sewers. She had a glassy sleepy look and gazed up at him, on top of that her hair was plastered with sweat, and her brow was also wet. "Daddy" she moaned.

"Hey babe what's a matter?" Mike asked tenderly as he moved toward her bed. Though Mike had a feeling he all ready knew just from the signs, Rama had gone to bed earlier then normal, but he had put it down to her being tired, at least at that time, now he realized the truth.

The reply came quickly enough Rama's chest heaved a bit and she ended up spewing all over her bed, she sat there a frightened look coming on her face, her mouth scrunched up and she began to cry.

Mike hurried over and pulled the soiled bedding up and off the bed "Sssh, it's okay babe, just an accident," Mike soothed as he picked her up, he felt how warm she was against him, he muttered more to himself "Great looks like you've got a fever **and** an upset tummy."

Rama sniffled, and buried her face into Mike's neck whimpering a bit. "Daddy kuggle."

"Yeah babe!" Mike assured her stroking the soaking pajamas. He felt her body hitch again and with ninja reflexes, and self preservation kicking in, he spun her around and faced her away from him towards the all ready soiled blankets on the floor. What ever was left in her stomach came out and Rama trembled in his arms. Mike held her close whispering softly to her, "It's okay babe, it's all right. Your just sick is all but you'll get better." Mike assured her, "Your just a little sick."

"Rama ick" Rama echoed sniffing.

"That is Sick honey" Mike stressed the first letter.

Rama nodded "Rama ick" she agreed.

Mike smiled, "Hmmm, you know maybe you are right. You probably feel pretty ick" Mike smiled a little, "Come on babe let's get you cleaned up." Mike shifted her small weight, and went to a dresser he pulled out another pair of sleepers, and then he took Rama to the bathroom.

Rama clung to him like a leech as he allowed the tub to fill up, she was quiet and uncooperative in removing the pajamas that were on. " You got to be sick you aren't asking for bubbles or toys." Mike observed as he arched an eye ridge at his tiny daughter. He checked the water temperature and placed her in the cool water, for Mike hoped that the cooler temperatures would aid in bringing Rama's temperature down. All the while he washed her off, while she sat like a lump. Once done he pulled the child from the tub, wrapping her in a large fluffy towel.

Mike turned and checked the bathroom cupboard for the infant Tylenol he measured the dosage of medicine and offered it to Rama, before drying her off and redressing her in the fresh pjs. Rama sniffed and looked up at him with a dopey look, that was all too common in children who were ill. Rama pouted a bit then reached out with both arms towards him "Daddy kuggle. Rama ick."

Mike chuckled, "Good idea a nice cuddle in the rocking chair help you go back to sleep." Mike picked her up smelling the fresh scent of soap, but still feeling the heat in her body. "I don't know if I want to take your temperature" Mike mumbled, "But I guess I should know what it is." Mike turned back to the cabinet, pulling out the thermometer he sat down on the lid of the toilet and undid the top part of Rama's sleepers to place the thermometer under her arm. Rama stayed still and quiet while the numbers flashed and the thermometer beeped.

Mike scowled at the read out, it was high for such a kid, Rama normally ranged around the low seventies. This was in high nineties. "Want something to drink Rama?"

Rama shook her head "Kuggle." She repeated.

"Okay we're going for cuddle time." Mike assured her, but he still planned on filling one of her cups with some juice and trying to get her to drink it while he cuddled her. After ensuring she used the facilities Mike took her out to the living room after a quick detour to the kitchen. In moments he was sitting in the rocking chair Rama held comfortably on his lap. He held her limp body close, whispering softly to her an humming bits of music, while stroking her back, coaxing a little juice into her at random intervals.

Mike felt himself start to doze from the slow rocking of the chair,and he quickly shook his head, gazing down at Rama who was sleeping in his lap, held close, her lips moving in a sucking motion. "Poor Rama llama ding dong." Mike murmured. He stood up to pack Rama back to his room where he could at least get some shut eye. Rama woke up almost instantly.

"Daddy, Rama ick." she cried.

"I know babe." Mike assured her as he caressed her fevered cheek with a finger. He sat back down in the rocking chair, "Looks like I'm spending the rest of the night here with someone who wants to cuddle." He sighed, " Can we maybe cuddle in bed huh?" He asked hopefully.

Rama took that moment to heave up the bit if juice she had swallowed. "Ick!" She made a face at the puddle in the bottom of the garbage can Mike had managed to maneuver under her in time.

Mike gave her a look, of concern mingled with a touch of humour "My sentiments exactly Rama ding dong." He touched her brow with one hand and thought that maybe, just maybe her fever might have dropped a little, _either that or it is mere wishful thinking._ He mused to himself.

Rama laid her head up against his plastron, popped her thumb into her mouth and began to suck on it.

XXX

Mike shifted in the chair, his butt and tail going numb from the hours of sitting,rocking and cuddling the turtle child in his hands, the door opened and he heard the silent fall of steps, hardly noticeable to most people, "Hi Leo."

"Mike what are you doing up?" Leo replied.

"Rama woke up sick" Mike gave a faint weary smile. "She seems to sleep a little bit while we rock, but if I stop even for a little she wakes up." Mike explained, "Then she complains of being ick and wanting kuggles. Or she manages to bring up some contents that I swear she shouldn't have inside her by this point. She doesn't want to drink but I got to get her fever down." Mike complained as he palmed his face with one hand.

Leo nodded reaching out to brush his niece's face with his fingertips, "What's her temperature Mike?"

"Last I checked it was down a bit, ninety four. Still high for her." Mike replied. "She doesn't want to drink because it makes her ick, not that she puts up much of a struggle at the moment."

Leo scowled, "How about getting Don to check her out?"

"If this keeps up I won't have a choice Rama will get dehydrated" Mike pointed out, "But I didn't see the need in waking him up right away, not unless I had to."

Leo looked at his exhausted brother slumped in the rocking chair, slowly calculating the facts that Mike had allowed him to know. He strolled over to some shelves in the living room and took down a large blue vase with an Asian design on it, he tilted the vase and some change and some bills fell into his hand "I'll be right back Mike." he promised his brother.

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere. She won't let me, she feels **ick.** I'm starting to agree with her she is ick." Mike muttered. As he watched Leo leave he couldn't help but think _Yeah some leader, takes one look at the kid and high tails it out of here._

Leo returned about ten minutes later and Mike saw a bag in his brother's hands. Leo smiled "See if this will help her." He dug into the bag pulling out a bag of fruit popsicles. "I remember Splinter giving them to us, when we were sick, it was a nice treat and we couldn't get enough of them, but if she can keep it down it will help keep her from dehydrating" Leo informed his brother kindly.

Mike stopped rocking and took the treat "Rama," he whispered.

Rama whimpered and stirred, she opened her eyes, whining a little in protest "Kuggle. Ick, Rama ick."

"Rama, look what Leo brought you. Popsicles help the ick go away" Mike vowed, hoping it was true.

Rama looked at the frozen treat and took it slurping on it, showing far more interest and eagerness in doing so. "That a girl" Mike encouraged.

Leo smiled, " I'll clean out her bucket and bring you a wet cloth."

XXXX

Leo spent the rest of the night keeping Mike company, watching Rama wake now and again, though she was sick a few more times, her fever was slowly dropping and even the bouts of illness didn't seem so bad or harsh. In the meantime they would get her to drink a bit or have a popsicle.

A few hours before morning Rama's temperature had dropped enough to no longer be considered a fever, and Mike decided to try getting to bed for an hour or two sleep, this time Rama didn't protest when he went to move her, a clear sign that she was at least sleeping a bit more soundly then before.

Leo watched them go "I won't expect you for morning lesson Mike."

"Your a hero Leo. Even if you had been expecting it, I promise you it wouldn't happen" Mike retorted.

Leo chuckled softly.

"Oh and Leo thanks, I'm sorry I thought such a terrible thing about you." Mike remarked casually.

"What terrible thing?" Leo asked as he furrowed his brow in puzzlement.

"Doesn't matter does it bro?" Mike returned.

"Get some sleep Mike" Leo replied.

XXXX

Rama stirred in the bed, opening her eyes she saw her dad sleeping beside her "Daddy." She called softly. Then in a louder more persistent voice while hitting his arm "**Daddddd-Dyyyy."**

Mike groggily opened his eyes "What do you want Rama?" he groaned.

"Rama ick." Rama informed him.

Mike touched her forehead and looked into her clear eyes and saw the playful smile on her face "You don't look ick to me." He grunted.

Rama nodded as she repeated, "Rama ick." She began to bounce on the bed.

"If you are looking for more popsicles you can forget it" Mike warned her, as he reached out to tickle her. "You may have been ick last night but you seem fine now." He stated.

Rama laughed "Daddy come pay Rama."

Mike flopped back onto his pillows with a sound of utter exhaustion "Fine give me some of your energy kid" he answered through a yawn, "And a few more hours sleep." He added as he closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Hero

**Toddler Tales.**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any transformed shadow warrior chelonians of any age.

**Chapter Six: Her Hero**

Mike groaned as he rolled his left shoulder, he all ready felt the dull ache of the stiffening muscle and the start of the bruise from Don's staff starting. He was just starting to get back into practice sessions after recuperating from his recent capture by the Foot and he was a little slow it seemed in some areas, either that or a combination of that and being so tired.

Splinter scowled, "Michaleangelo, you were losing focus near the end." he chided.

"Focus, sleep and I don't know what else" Mike agreed, not even trying to dispute his father.

Leo chuckled "Perhaps you are just slowing down Mike."

"Fine Leo, you want to take care of a three year old for the night?" Mike shot back calling Leo's bluff with an arched eye ridge, "Rama hasn't been sleeping well since I was captured" he explained.

All of the family knew what he meant, it hadn't been that long ago that all of them had gone out for the night only to run into the Foot and Mike had been captured, the others had returned home, exhausted and injured and wondering what to do with Rama when she realized her father wasn't there. The entire clan had kept the three year old occupied until it was bed time, and Splinter had insisted to keep her up from her nap, so she would be more likely to sleep that night. Yet all the clan wondered how would they break it to their youngest member if for whatever reason Mike could not be found and brought home. How did you tell a three year old that daddy wasn't going come home to her?

Luckily, Mike had come home and it was hard to say who was happier when father and daughter were reunited.

Mike shrugged and grinned "Course she does seem to be sleeping in pretty good this morning" he allowed then grumbled a little "Wish I could have done the same."

Splinter smiled at his young son "A father very rarely gets to have such a pleasure as that, he stays up late and must get up even earlier." Splinter's smile and the gleam in the rat's eye, said very clearly he was enjoying this pay back.

XXX

Rama wasn't sleeping at the moment, though she had slept in, she had woken awhile ago and had nattered to her favourite toy for a bit. Just before deciding to leave her room and go in search of the family she saw **IT.** There **IT** was between her bed and the door, and it moved very quickly.

Rama whimpered as her eyes locked on it and she tucked her body further up onto the bed, to get out of **it's **range. She wasn't sure what **it **was, but she didn't like it and for some reason maybe just due to it's looks she longed to stay well away from it.

"Monser?" She asked as she watched it head toward the bed. "Go way!"

It didn't listen only moved closer towards her bed.

"Dad-ddddddY!" the turtle tot bellowed loudly.

When daddy didn't come she wondered if he was gone again and she would have to wait for him to come back like she had before. She sniffed and shook her head, then dived under the rumpled blankets and sheets. Maybe if she hid, it would go away. She lowered the blankets after a long time, at least for her, and glanced to the floor to see it was even closer to the bed. Now afraid to move she could only sit on her bed and watch as it drew closer to her.

XXX

"She must be exhausted Michaelangelo, for she has slept for a long time," Splinter agreed.

A scowl suddenly crossed the ninja Master's face as he recalled some of the things his sons had done when younger and they were acting unusually quiet. There was the time Leonardo had dusted the furniture with peanut butter, or the time a young Michaelangelo had nicked into the food cupboard and managed to eat a bunch of food stored there and then became ill, or the time Raphael had somehow got into some cough medicine and drank it all, even though it should have been well out of his reach or...well there was numerous other things, and if it is one thing a single parent learns, is that long periods of unnatural silence was not always a good thing.

Splinter scowled "Perhaps she is not feeling well, or there may be something wrong. You best check on her my son" Splinter urged.

Mike who had yet to learn how much mischief a child could get into when a parent's back is turned only for a few seconds shrugged and amiably replied "Sure Sensei."

XXX

It was black. It was huge. **It** was coming towards her as if honing in on the small turtle child crouched on her bed.

Rama gave a sobbing cry and tossed a different toy towards it, as she clutched her favourite Franklin turtle even closer. The toy fell short of the target causing it to pause then clamber over the toy as if it was no real threat.

It was at that moment that Mike opened the door, he took one look at his small daughter huddled against the back wall, fear in her face, her eyes large with absolute terror and glued on something, hardly even glancing up to see him.

"Rama what is it? What's wrong honey?" Mike asked he saw the toy on the floor but nothing out of place, he wondered if perhaps she may have woken from a nightmare and was still suffering from the last little bit of the dream.

Rama sniffed and pointed to it, the very thing that had kept her confined to her room. She trembled and sobbed tears rolling from her eyes.

Mike glanced again and noticed it for the first time, "That's just a spider it won't hurt you Rama" Mike soothed dismissing the arachnid as he went toward Rama's bed.

Rama whimpered and shook her head, cringing further back to the wall possibly hoping to melt into it.

Mike paused as he reconsidered, it might be a little harmless spider to him, and he knew they did get the occasional spider down there, though most of them drowned in the sewer water. Yet there was no doubt Rama was terrified of the creature, perhaps all the legs and the quick movement was the cause of her fear. Whatever the cause he knew he had to do something more then just shrug it off as if it was nothing. For Rama it was something, and a very **BIG** something too.

"Don't worry Rama I won' let it get you. I'll chuck that thing right out of here, " Mike vowed drawing his weapons, he advanced on the spider. "He won't hurt you, not as long as I'm here. When I'm done he will tell all his spider friends to stay away." Mike bowed down and struck one wooden end of his nunchuku on the floor causing the spider to scuttle away from Rama's bed, where it was probably going go under to hide anyways.

"There is no escape for you, spider. I've got you now my beauty. You won't hurt my Rama." Mike challenged the spider as it frantically tried to escape the turtle and the weapons.

Rama sniffed, as she gave a trembling smile. Her daddy was putting the run on it, her daddy was bigger then it and she couldn't help but smile because it was sort of funny to see it running from her daddy and her daddy flinging his weapons at the floor as he chased after it.

Mike was careful, to scoop the spider into his hands with ninja reflexes while faking yet another missed strike at the poor arachnid. He stood up and winked at a smiling Rama, "That took care of him. I'll be right back honey." He vowed.

Rama sat on her bed waiting she saw no sign of it not now. Her daddy had made it go away.

Mike returned into the room and Rama was ready for him, she jumped off the bed into her father's arms and kissed him "Ank you daddy" she said as she wrapped small arms about his neck. "Luvssss you."

Mike chuckled a bit as he drew his daughter closer and gave her a peck on her tear stained cheek "I love you too babe. Come on want some breakfast? How bout pancakes?" He offered.

Rama nodded "I hungy daddy."

Mike tousled her short hair, as he made a mental note to talk to Don about inventing or getting some sort of bug spray to keep the spiders out of her room, after all he had promised her the spider would tell all his friends to stay away. " Yep when your daddy chucks something it is chucked for good." he assured her, "And you best behave missy, or one day I might chuck you out of your shell" he teased as he tickled her causing Rama to give her merry little laugh that he loved to hear.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7 The tail end

**Toddler Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven- The Tail End...**

**Michaelangelo:**

I had finished giving Rama her evening bath, and was allowing her some free time to play before getting her ready for bed. She was getting a lot better about the potty training bit, knowing when she had to go and usually, though not always, getting there in time. So, I hadn't even bothered to place on a diaper, though I knew there was an off chance the kid might make me regret that decision.

She had just turned three, and I had all ready learned, more then once, that kids, or at least this kid, loved nothing better then making me look like a fool. Perhaps, it was her own odd sense of humour. Or, maybe she just had to prove that she could make me second guess myself and all my instincts on a moment's notice. Not, that that took a whole lot. I was new to being a father, and it seemed the more I learned about it, the less I really seemed to know.

Maybe, those feelings came from having to deal with a child, when I myself wasn't much older. I had just turned twenty after all. But luckily for me, my father did have some answers. I packed a pair of warm pjs and a diaper into the living room, Leo was watching a movie and keeping half an eye on Ramiela who was sitting on the worn mat, with a few toys scattered around her. However her interest was not on any of her toys. She was ignoring them.

Her head was bowed down and she was rolled into a partial ball as she looked between her chubby legs.

" What you looking at Rama?"

"Dat" she said pointing down as she spared me a quick glance.

I shrugged not sure what she meant, " I have no idea hon," I said.

Rama returned her focus to her bottom portion of her shell. I saw her hand and tiny fingers snatch at something, but she scowled a little when they didn't seem to catch whatever it was she seemed to be after.

Leo glanced up and chuckled, " I think she has become aware that she has a tail. She just doesn't know what to make of it." He informed me, " I'm waiting to see what she does, next."

Ah, ha. Now I understood, Leo was actually far more interested in what his niece was doing, he was just acting like it had little to do with him. Being the ever observant Sensei, and Uncle.

Of course Rama had never had much chance to find that part of her body, and typical young kid she was interested in things like toes and fingers, the fact she had hair and we didn't. But her tail for the most part had been covered by a diaper, just to make everyone's life a lot more easier.

" Da-ddy, dat?" She asked again as she turned her head to one side.

" It is your tail Rama." I answered.

" Ama ail." Rama echoed. She then almost stood on her head as she tried to get a better look at it, only she ended up somersaulting over herself. She sat up and blinked in surprise and shock, then giggled a little. " Ama ro ail."

" Rama rolled over her tail did she?" I asked, arching an eye ridge up at her.

" Ama get ail." She announced and then tried wiggling and squirming in a vain effort to get into some sort of position where she might, actually, stand some kind of chance at getting a hold of the ever elusive, stubby, but thick appendage that stuck out down below. She'd try one way then another. She rolled over head to tail in I don't know how many different ways and still was not able to capture the object of her attention.

Leo and I were both laughing hard at her antics. In fact I can't recall the last time I saw Leo laugh so hard he was almost crying. While Leo gasped for breath, he managed to remark that she was showing remarkable flexibility and athleticism.

I myself was cracking up laughing as the child looked as if she had just got a whole tin of ninja itching powder dumped down her shell, she twitched and moved this way and that. She finally sat up with a confused look on her face.

" Ama ail?" She said.

Clearly she wasn't sure where it had gone to. The look on her face and the sound of voice alone told me the translation of her two simple words were more along the lines of _' Where did it go?"_

" Tails are very tricky Rama, especially when they are as small as a turtle's tail." I assured her, " It might be hiding under your shell."

" I'd be careful with that word Mike, we had troubles enough breaking Raph of the habit of swearing," Leo quipped, " we don't want Rama saying anything bad."

" Ummm," I muttered, " You could have a point there."

Rama gave a large yawn from out of nowhere.

I nodded as I went and scooped her into my arms, " I think it is time, little Rama for you to get your tail into bed."

Rama laughed and tugged on my bandanna tail " Ail."

I chuckled, " Very good Ramiela, you caught a tail after all." I cheered.

She gave a sleepy grin in silent reply, refusing to relinquish her grasp on my bandanna. I had to take my mask off before I could even begin to put on her diaper and pajamas to ward off the chill damp of the night. She didn't struggle, she must have all ready worn herself out in her antics.

" Going say good night to Uncle Leo?" I inquired as I picked her up again, turning her to face him.

Leo held out his hands and pulled her close holding her in the crook of one arm. " Good night Rama." He bent and kissed her, and she returned it with a sloppy kiss of her own.

" Ight, ight Eo." She reached up and touched the end of his bandanna " Eo ail."

Leo smiled as he caressed her short hair, " I think you have enough tails for one night." He teased lightly, as he handed her back to me.

I tried to pry my mask from her death like grip but Rama suddenly looked as if she was going kick up a fuss over it. " No, Ama ail." She informed me sharply, the pout that came assuring me the water works and scream couldn't be far behind.

I sighed, " Okay, you can have it" I caved in, I would get it back later, probably a little worse for wear. " I guess you earned that tail Rama you worked hard for it" I agreed as I packed her off to bed.

I smiled, it was really small payment when you realized that I got so much enjoyment from watching my own daughter chase her tail like a young puppy or kitten.

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8 Daddy's Angel

****

Toddler Tales

Disclaimer: I own only Ramiela, and that is more then enough.

****

Chapter Eight - Daddy's Angel.

The day had started almost in the usual way for Mike, with a young two and a half year old, clambering up into the bed beside him, and bouncing eagerly around and about his sleeping form. Mike pried one eye half way open, to see his daughter jumping here and there, rumpling the blankets.

Rama was dressed against the winter colds, being as she was a turtle humanoid, she was prone to getting many small viruses, so Mike had felt it wouldn't hurt to dress her warmly to fight off such things, at the present moment the toddler was wearing green pajamas, and a diaper.

" Daddy!" She yelled, as she bounced down to a sitting position , right on top of his plastron knocking the wind out of him. She then laughed with delight as she saw the funny faces that her father made.

" Very funny Rama" Mike finally managed to gasp, as he fought for air.

Rama gave a wide grin, made even larger - or so it seemed - by her turtle like head, she was very much like her father and Uncles a turtle, the only thing that seemed to speak of her human heritage being the five digits found on each hand and foot , as well as, the hair upon her head. " Ama ath? Ubble?" She asked quickly while she moved off the bed and hurried out the door.

" One sec Rama, I'll be right with you." Mike moaned while palming his face, he slowly swung to a sitting position while silently vowing to talk to Raph about watching wrestling matches with Rama. He gained his feet, yawning and stretching and headed after his daughter, only after collecting new clothes for her from her bedroom.

He had hardly entered the bathroom when his foot slipped on something on the floor, his eyes suddenly catching the sight of his child holing the bottle of baby shampoo upside down and a trickle of liquid coming from the bottle. His arms pin wheeled as he struggled to maintain his balance, and only the fact he had been trained as a ninja, probably saved him from ending up sprawled on the floor.

Rama squealed in delight as she saw her dad's attempts to stay upright, she dropped the bottle and clapped her hands while cheering. " Yeah!"

" Rama!" Mike snapped quickly, " Sssh, don't wake the others up. You know better then to play with the shampoo bottle. Look at the mess you made." He scolded.

Ramiela recognized that firm tone, even when it was given in a very low voice, she pouted, sticking out her lip.

" This is suppose to go in your hair silly girl, now lets get this cleaned up." Mike said a bit more gently.

" No," Rama shook her head.

Mike ignored her reply, he knew at the moment no was a favourite word of hers. He unlocked the latch on the cupboard under the sink and withdrew some rags to mop up the shampoo. He decided to start running the bath water, remembering to put in a squirt of bubble bath. Then he turned to the mess.

Michaelangelo was a ninja, and he'd always been very quick, having pretty good speed that only seemed more impressive when he used his ninja skills to further enhance that attribute, but Mike had learned long ago that sometimes, no matter how quick he was. Rama happened to be much quicker.

This happened to be one of those times, seeing the bubbles and her father preoccupied Rama managed to swing up and over the ledge of the tub and drop into the water with a splash. Rama laughed with joy. "Ubbles" Her legs and arms kicked about causing more of the water to go in every direction at once.

Mike whirled around and stared at his still clothed daughter in the tub having the time of her life. He rolled his eyes an gave a heavy sigh, even as Rama tossed some white foam his way. " Oh, good! Just what I need more of a mess to clean up. Your starting the day off wonderfully Rama." He muttered. He shook his head, " Oh well, at least your pajamas are going be washed."

He managed to get her out of her soaking clothes and diaper. For awhile he could relax as he helped her bathe and watched her play. He finally, pulled her from the tub, and wrapped her in a towel drying her off and then dressing her.

Dressing Rama wasn't easy, she struggled trying to get away and fought the process, she got even more fussy when Mike brushed her hair and put it into two tiny ponytails, one on the left side and the other on the right, before he released her to once again clean up.

Rama headed for the kitchen and got onto a chair, her eyes came to light on the sugar bowl, someone had left in the centre of the table. This was far too good to be true, and she managed to climb onto the table to help herself to a spoonful of sugar. She decided she liked it and continued to eat, and even dip her fingers into the sugar bowl.

Mike entered the kitchen and stared in shock, " RAMIELA!" He snapped sharply, " Sugar is not for eating, and you don't need it." He removed the bowl looking at the clumped up grains of sodden sugar in the bowl. " You are being a bad girl and into everything!" Mike scolded.

True, Rama was often a bundle of wild energy, she was almost impossible to keep up with at the best of times. But normally she was a little better behaved. Obviously, it was going be one of those days where Rama was going be testing the very limits of his patience.

It wasn't the first time she had done such a thing, and in spite of the fact, he was fairly easy going and was incredibly patient with her most the time, it surprised him how often Rama could have him at wits end, and wanting to do nothing more then strangle her.

There had been times when she'd been exceptionally fussy, like teething and other moments. True, there were also times she got into things she shouldn't . But the morning was promising to be a record day for such feats for her. In fact at the moment, Mike was quite willing to compare this whirling dervish of a daughter to a tornado, causing destruction and mayhem in equal proportions as she set out on a path through the lair.

He was quite considering knocking the child out with his nunchucks, in spite of the damage that he knew he might do by such an act.

In spite of the visions of punishing his daughter through some violent act, Mike scooped her into his arms, and took her kicking and screaming to her bedroom. Ignoring her protests and cries to be put down. He plunked her down by her bed, and left the room shutting the door firmly behind him.

A loud wail came from the other side, and something thumped up against the door. For a moment the toddler lashed out at the door in all of her fury. Finally, when kicking and her banshee yells along with her struggles to open the door to no avail ended, she slumped to the floor. She sat there for a bit sniffing dejectedly but then her eyes came to light on the book shelf.

Mike listening on the other side of the door nodded his head, and headed for the kitchen. He could sense the rest of the family were starting to stir and he needed to get breakfast ready, once it was done he would permit Rama to come join them.

When Splinter arrived in the kitchen for his morning tea, he glanced around the room, " Where is Ramiela?"

" She is in solitary confinement for numerous misdeeds." Mike answered honestly enough, before launching into a more elaborate explanation of her behaviour.

Splinter chuckled, " Ah, I see. It is another day when she wishes to have more fun then she should be allowed," he quipped raising an eyebrow. He recalled, times when Mike and or Raph would go through days of misbehaviour. " She is testing her limits."

" I thought she was testing my **limits."** He confessed.

" That too," Splinter agreed with a nod of his head, as if to say that was only to be expected.

When Mike was finished with his task he went to retrieve his daughter. He listened at the door and heard nothing so he opened it up to find Rama busy colouring on the walls and a few story books on the floor clearly scribbled in with crayon.

Rama looked over with a wide toothy grin. " Ama make pity."

" Rama didn't make any pretties, she made another mess." Mike growled.

Rama dropped the red crayon in her hand and glanced away.

" No, more crayons for you young lady." Mike declared as he picked up the crayons, " Now come on, it is breakfast time." He said taking the crayons with him.

Rama only messed with her breakfast refusing to eat, and then when she was told to eat she grabbed a handful of the scrambled eggs and tossed them. **"NO!"** She yelled, glaring at her father, with a very stubborn go ahead and make me look on her face.

Mike's jaw tightened as he once again packed off a screaming Rama, this time to sit in a corner of the dojo.

As he expected the day, really didn't get much better. He found he was counting numerous times, and while some of those times were the countdown for Rama, other times was more counting for himself, as he tried to hold onto what little sanity or patience he still had. Both of these items seemed to be growing thinner by the minute.

XXX

Rama yawned, she had eaten most of her lunch, but it was clear she was tired and was fighting sleep. It looked as if she would be going down for her nap very shortly, and Mike at this stage of the game was more then willing to put her down for a nap, if only so they could both prepare for what might follow.

Rama sat up and blinked a little in exhaustion she crawled, instead of walked over to her father and climbed up on to his lap.

" What do you want trouble?" Mike demanded.

Rama nestled into his arms, laid her head on his plastron, and popped a thumb into her mouth sucking it as if seeking some form of familiar comfort from the action.

Mike smiled tenderly, as he cuddled her close stroking her hair and carapace. " You just wore your self out today with all your mischief didn't you?" He murmured quietly, so as not to disturb her, " Maybe when you wake up you will be ready to be a good girl for daddy."

Rama's head nodded ever so slightly as if in subtle agreement. In moments, her drooping eyelids shut entirely, and her breathing feel into an easy rhythm of sleep.

Mike couldn't help it when she was sleeping like this, seeming totally at peace with the world it was all too easy to forget the trouble and hassles she had caused. Earlier she had been a demon, now she seemed no more, and no less then an angel.

Mike very carefully got to his feet to carry his sleeping child to her bedroom, he laid her down covering her with the blankets and kissed her forehead. " Sleep well, little Angel, and please wake up an angel too." He remembered to ask before he slipped out of the room.

TBC


End file.
